


Make You Feel Better

by revior



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom CC-2224 | Cody, Come Eating, Fingerfucking, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Cody has never done it like that, but Obi-Wan is an expert and knows the way to go.Luckily, Cody is ready to do anything Kenobi asks.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Make You Feel Better

"Fuck, Obi, I don't know if I can handle this," moaned Cody. He was gripping the sheets hard, but that didn't seem to help much.

Obi-Wan just caressed the boy's back. "You know you can do this. You've done it multiple times."

"Yeah, but I was prepped then. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this hurts." _But it also feels so good._

"We can always stop if you want to. I would never do anything that would make you feel like that if you didn't want it."

"No, don't stop. Just, go on. It hurts, though."

"It's gonna get better, you just have to get used to it."

Cody just nodded, moaning and gasping every time Kenobi pushed his cock deeper in his ass and relaxed a bit every time he pulled it out. After a while, he was starting to get used to the feeling and even started to feel more pleasure than pain, or maybe that was just him confusing the two. Because sometimes, in pain, there came pleasure.

"Are you okay?" asked Obi-Wan, thrusting into Cody's ass over and over, sometimes slapping his ass while doing so. "I haven't heard you scream in pain in about a minute."

"Just don't stop. It feels so good."

"Sure thing, baby," said Obi, deciding to spice things up a little. He took a finger, considered spitting on it, or at least doing something to make the penetration easier but then decided against it. "I have a little surprise for you."

Before Cody could add anything, Obi-Wan added a finger to the cock and started pushing it in and exploring the boy's hole with his finger, feeling Cody shake. "Oh god, it hurts."

"We can always stop, you know. Just tell me if it's too much for you to handle, but I know that you can do this."

"I know that I can do this, and don't you dare stop, but it hurts so much."

"Don't worry, I'll fuck you with a lot of lube later just to make it up to you."

Something about that idea seemed to arouse Cody because he shut up, tightening his grip on the sheets and even pushing his ass backwards to make Obi-Wan thrust even deeper. "Fuck, Cody, you're gonna make me come."

"Please come in me. I need you to."

"Okay, baby, as you wish."

It didn't take many more thrusts and many more moans from Cody's mouth to make Obi-Wan come a big load right into his ass. Cody came right after and Kenobi fought the urge to tell him that he wasn't allowed to come yet. He already went through enough for one day.

The bottom wanted to lay down on the bed and calm himself down, but Obi had other plans. "Don't move yet, I need to do one more thing."

He went down on his knees and hands, having Cody's ass right next to his face. He then went ahead and started eating the boy out, hearing the moans come from Cody's mouth. "Fuck, you really are spoiling me today, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan ate all the come that he left in the boy's ass, finishing with a smile on his face. He then moved forward to Cody, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him.

"God, I can taste your come on your lips. You taste so good."

"That was the plan, baby. Relax for a bit. I'll make gentle love to you once we both get some rest."

Cody nodded, covering both of them up with a blanket before shortly falling asleep.


End file.
